Flames Nightmare
by DemonMiko95
Summary: Soleo Cross has known Nebula longer than she thought he did. What's going to happen between the two?


Chapter 1. The Meeting

(Author's Note: As the title of the chapter says, this is when Balt and Nebula first meet. Enjoy ^_^)

_~Balt...~_

I awoke in a cold sweat, the name "Balt" still fresh in my mind.

"Dammit.." I muttered, turning to shut off the alarm, which was blaring. I had been plagued with dreams for the past month, all of them ending the same. With just that name. Who..or what.. is Balt?

Unknowingly, I had spoken aloud. "Balt...who ARE you?" I whispered, climbing out of bed to get dressed. But I heard a noise. A low…chuckling sound. "W-who's there?" I called, looking around. All was quiet…I was starting to freak out. Then I heard it again, still low, but much closer.

"Hmhmhm...Nebula." I gasped. How did...whatever it was...know my name?

"W-who's there?" I whispered, my heartbeat slowly speeding up. The man, I was sure now it was a man, chuckled again.

"Don't you remember me? I'm the one who saved your life...seven years ago." he murmured. He was close enough for me to feel his breath on my neck, but far enough for me to have difficulty seeing him since it was only 5 in the morning. I gasped as the memory hit me full force.

_~I__was__ __ten__ __years__ __old;__ __slowly__ __dying__ __after__ __my__ __father__ __had__ __stabbed__ __me__ __in__ __a__ __drunken__ __rage.__ __Luckily__ __he__ __had__ __missed__ __the__ __most__ __vital__ __organs__ __in__ __my__ __body.__ __However,__ __he__ __had__ __pierced__ __my__ __small__ __intestine.__ __The__ __pain__ __was__ __excruciating.__ __The__ __last__ __thing__ __I__ __remembered__ __before__ __blacking__ __out__ __was__ __a__ __man__ __hovering__ __over__ __me,__ __busily__ __trying__ __to__ __stop__ __the__ __bleeding.~_

_ _"I-it's you!" I cried.

"Yes. It's me Nebula." he said. "Do you remember anything else?"

Another memory hit me. It was when I had woken up after blacking out.

_~When__ __I__ __had__ __finally__ __woken__ __up,__ __I__ __saw__ __him__ __sitting__ __in__ __a__ __chair__ __next__ __to__ __my__ __bed.__ __I__ __went__ __to__ __go__ __speak,__ __but__ __he__ __quieted__ __me.__ __"Hush__ __young__ __Nebula.__ __Everything's__ __going__ __to__ __be__ __ok."__ __he__ __whispered,__ __trying__ __to__ __soothe__ __me__ __back__ __to__ __sleep.__ __I__ __gazed__ __at__ __him__ __in__ __wonder.__ __"H-how__ __do__ __you__ __know__ __my__ __name?"__ __I__ __had__ __whispered,__ __looking__ __down__ __at__ __my__ __sheets__ __when__ __he__ __turned__ __to__ __look__ __at__ __me.__ __"I've...been__ __watching__ __you.__ __When__ __the__ __time__ __comes__ __I'll__ __explain__ __more.__ __But__ __for__ __now__ __all__ __you__ __need__ __to__ __know__ __is__ __my__ __name,__ __Soleo__ __Cross.__ __However,__ __most__ __people__ __call__ __me__ __Balt."~_

I looked around my room, frantic. "S-soleo?" I called, hoping he'd show himself.

"You remembered...my name." He whispered, appearing at the foot of my bed. I had sat down after the second time he chuckled, so I stood and walked down to him.

"How could I forget?" I whispered. "You saved my life...you saved me from my father." I had to restrain myself from hugging him as tightly as I could. I had no idea why I felt the way I did with him here.

"Nebula... I__**_HAD_**__to.. I couldn't let the one girl I-" he fell silent. I hid the faint blush rising on my cheeks.

"The one you...what?" I prompted.

He groaned softly and suddenly pulled me against him in a strong, but warm and oddly comforting, embrace. "...Do you really want to know...Nebula?"

I nodded, blushing for an unknown reason. He lowered his head so the he could whisper in my ear,

"_**The**____**one**____**I've**____**loved**____**for**____**so**____**long..."**_

I blushed again. "S-soleo..."

"Shh...Call me Balt, my love." He whispered, leaning down ever so slightly and lightly pressing his lips to mine.

I blushed more as he kissed me, sliding my arms up his strong, well-toned chest and around his neck.

"Balt..." I whispered when the kiss ended.

"Yes...Nebula?" He also whispered, gazing at me with a look of such tenderness, I began blushing again.

"Why..why me?"

"Why not you?"

"I'm..just an ordinary girl! There's nothing special about me!" I cried, looking at him.

He chuckled. "Dear Nebula. You couldn't be more wrong."

Chapter 2. All I Can think About...

(Author's Note: This is the same day. Just in the afternoon ^.^)

~Nebula...~

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I touched my lips for the umpteenth time that day, remembering the sweet taste of her lips on mine.

"Oh the torture that is school..."

How much longer would she be gone?

I sighed, standing up and walking outside.

"Where to go...hm..." I checked my watch and saw that it was noon. Nebula would be leaving right about now.

"Finally!" I said, climbing into a taxi and giving the driver Nebula's address. When the driver pulled up, I payed him and let myself in the house.

"Hello?" Nebula asked.

"Hmhm...hello...Nebula."

"Balt! You're back!"

"Yeah... I'm back." I said, crossing the room and pulling her into a tight hug, pressing my lips to hers.

"Balt...I missed you so much." Nebula whispered after we broke apart.

"I missed you too Nebula...more than you could possibly know."

"Balt...I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She looked up at me as she said it and smiled.

"Nebula.." I whispered, gently kissing her again. "I want the same thing."

"Really?"

"Really."

Chapter 3. The Unexpected Surprise

(Author's Note: This takes place exactly one year after the end of chapter 2)

~Oh…Shit. I CAN'T BE!~

"Oh…My…God!" I gasped, staring at the tiny device I held in my hand. The blue plus sign a blaring alarm as I dropped my other hand to my stomach. "W-we've only had sex once!" I cried.

"Nebula? Is everything alright my dear?" Balt asked hesitantly from outside the bathroom door.

"Umm… not really…" I said, unlocking the door for him to come in. He opened the door and walked over to me.

"What's wrong my dear?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. I bit my lip as I turned to face him.

"Balt…I…I'm pregnant." I whispered. His eyes widened, his expression shocked before it became one of utter joy.

"You mean…I'm gonna be a father?" he whispered, as if he thought speaking too loud would wake him from a dream.

I nodded slowly, surprised by his reaction. I had thought he wouldn't be happy. "Y-You want to be a dad?" I whispered, looking up into his deep black eyes

Chapter 4. The Delivery

(Nine months after Chapter 3 :P)

My body started convulsing. I had no idea why. All I heard was his voice, screaming my name.

"Nebula! Nebula hold on!" he yelled. I felt myself being lifted up in his arms and someone, I'm not sure who, yelled for him to be careful, that the placenta had detached. That's when I snapped out of it.

"The baby!" I screamed, reaching down to place my hands on my swollen stomach. "Balt! Save our baby!" I yelled, looking at him.

"What about you?" he cried out. "I don't want to lose you Nebula!"

"I won't die! I promise! Just...just save our baby." I whispered, tears streaking my face. Balt looked at me and I could see he was trying not to cry as he nodded.

"Thank you Balt..." I whispered.

"Nebula..please don't die.." he whispered back to me. "I...I love you too much to lose you."

"I love you too Balt...which is why I won't die."

Balt called the doctor over and I was anesthetized as the baby was safely delivered.

"Nebula? My dear, are you alright?" I heard Balt asking as he gently rubbed my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Boy or girl?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. Balt smiled and gently took my hand in his.

"A girl...oh Nebula she's..she's so beautiful. Just like you."

I smiled and slowly sat up.

"I wanna see her." I said. "Please?" He looked at me and smiled, calling the doctor over.

"I see she's awake. Shall I bring the child over?"

"Please." Balt asked. I didn't like the doctor very much and waited impatiently for him to return with my daughter.

After ten minutes of waiting, I looked up at Balt, wondering where our daughter was. He smiled slightly and gently squeezed my shoulder.

"Be patient my dear."

"I'm trying love but I wanna see her so badly!"

Balt chuckled and quickly placed a kiss on my cheek. "I know."

The doctor finally walked in with her and gently placed her in my arms.

"Oh! Her skin's so soft!" I quietly exclaimed.

"So what'll we name her? Balt asked, his lips forming a small smile as he watched me hold our daughter for the first time.

"Hmm...how about...Alba?" I said, looking at him.

"Alba..." he whispered, testing it. "I like it. Alba it is."

I smiled and looked at her tiny form. "Alba Cross." I whispered. "Welcome to our lives."

Chapter 5. Worried

During the first few months of Alba's life, she grew quickly. At first I was worried.

"Balt don't you think Alba's growing too quickly?" I had asked him. He looked up at me.  
>"No. Why?"<p>

"Well… she's learning faster than any baby I know and look at her! She's only a few months old and she's walking around as well as talking!"

"Well she has a wonderfully smart woman for a mother."

Chapter 6. The Adventure

"Momma!" I heard Alba yell as she ran towards me. She had her hand held out in front of her, instantly I thought she was injured.  
>"What is it Alba?" I asked her, worried.<p>

"Look at what daddy and I found!" she said, climbing up into my lap and opening her hand. In her palm was a butterfly chrysalis, just starting to open.

"A butterfly chrysalis! Wow! Looks like you and daddy had a fun adventure." I said, smiling when I felt Balt's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hmhm…we did." Balt said, smiling as we both watched Alba set the chrysalis on a relatively low branch.

"Did you find anything else?" I asked, leaning back into his chest, breathing in his scent.


End file.
